


Tempting the Weak

by Sooups (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sooups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin swears he has never seen a sight more sinful than Kyungsoo in those shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting the Weak

Kyungsoo was a sensible person. Jongin knew that. Always rational and not really one who cared about what other people thought about him.

If it was cold, he would wear a jacket. If it was extremely cold, then he would probably wear a puffer. Not caring even if Baekhyun and Tao nearly had heart attack after seeing him and nagged him about it being too ugly to wear outside.

If it was hot he would wear shorts. Jongin knew that -it was obvious. But he didn't know that Kyungsoo would do anything else other than that when it got too hot. 

But he was pleasantly surprised that morning when Kyungsoo had walked out of the shower with a Star Wars shirt, and black shorts. But not just any shorts, but shorts that made Jongin suddenly loose his breath and make his heart rate increase. 

Jongin cringes when he remembers how he had casually looked at Kyungsoo when he got out the bathroom barely hearing him when he told him it was his turn to shower, and how he had done a double take after he had noticed the small shorts he was wearing showcasing his milky legs and his thin arms showing from his rolled up sleeves. 

However aside from turning red and stuttering a weak "Y-yes hyung.", Jongin shamefully remembers how he had jacked off in the shower. Thinking of those same thighs wrapped around his head with him eating him out and then hearing his sinful moans as he pounded into him from behind so he can see how his ass jiggles with every thrust he makes. 

He couldn't look Kyungsoo in the eyes after that.

But that didn't stop him from staring at Kyungsoo’s legs while he was rehearsing along with the rest of the members for their concert later that day. 

And apparently the other members couldn't seem to stop staring at him either, much to his displeasure. 

Kyungsoo's choice of wardrobe raised so many questions that eventually Baekhyun seemed to have lost his patience enough to ask Kyungsoo what he was doing wearing clothes not even he would wear outside of the dorm (inside too if he was being honest).

To which Kyungsoo simply replied a blunt, "I'm too pale, I want to tan but I don't want a lame farmer's one."

True to his word Kyungsoo had spent the extra time during the concert rehearsal to diligently stand at the edge of the stage and stretch his arms out to try and absorb as much sunlight as he needed to be satisfied with his tan.

After seeing this, the rest of the members seemed to be satisfied and dragged their attention to the next interesting topic.

All the members except for Jongin. 

While everyone else had been able to put their attention on other things, he found himself staring at Kyungsoo for the rest of the rehearsal and concert. Even if he didn't wear the shorts during it, the memory of it was still fresh in his mind, distracting him from other things he should have been doing. 

The memory staying with him even after the concert and while they were at the dorm, each member showering then agreeing to go to a late night karaoke session, choosing to celebrate the end of promotions even if they were exhausted. Everyone except for Kyungsoo and himself. 

The members had tried to convince them to go but they had both complained that they were both too tired (Jongin both physically and mentally from the concert and stress from trying not to bust a boner throughout the concert). 

Eventually the members left the dorm with knowing looks and a promise to bring them back something to eat in the morning.

After the members had left, Kyungsoo and Jongin could feel a cloud of awkwardness surround them, maybe it was only me then thought Jongin when Kyungsoo had then smiled at him widely and asked if he wanted to watch a movie with him.

"S-sure hyung, you choose the movie and I make the popcorn?" He licked his lips and looked away from Kyungsoo so he wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"Yeah ok." 

Not trusting himself to speak Jongin simply nodded and left to the kitchen.

Standing by the microwave he slowly brought his hand up to his chest to clutch at his shirt and let the other go to up towards his face to gently smack his cheeks, cursing himself for getting carried away by Kyungsoo without him really doing anything. 

He quickly started out of his thoughts when he heard a loud ping! indicating that the popcorn was ready. He put it in a bowl and stood by the kitchen door, stalling having to see Kyungsoo again and having to suffer through two hours of a movie with him next to him. 

He sighed and looked down at his shoes, quietly picking the top of his right foot with his left one wishing he could just act like they used to, without Jongin acting like a horny teenager just because the person he's crushing on showed a little skin.

Honestly Jongin feels a little guilty about how he'd been acting. He and Kyungsoo used to be so close to each other; but then Jongin had to mess up their relationship by liking Kyungsoo by avoiding him when he saw him because he was scared he might say something stupid to him. 

Jongin felt more guilty when he thought that Kyungsoo didn't deserve the way Jongin shied away from him every time he tried to talk to him. Ignoring and leaving when Kyungsoo was too close to him. But it was so hard for Jongin because all that Kyungsoo wants is friendship but Jongin wanted more. And it doesn't help that Jongin seems to get a boner every time Kyungsoo shows a little skin. He owes it to Kyungsoo to act like a normal person and talk to him again.

With that thought Jongin finally relents and opens the kitchen door, walking towards Kyungsoo seeing that he was already sitting down on the couch watching the previews of the movie he had picked out. 

Jongin walks towards the couch and sits on the other end of the it, his gaze fixed pointedly on the screen. 

Jongin sees the screen and notices that Kyungsoo had chosen a cheesy rom-com. Inwardly whining he gave Kyungsoo the bowl of popcorn and thought that perhaps the shitty movie was not that bad and he could stand to watch it for two hours with Kyungsoo, it was either that or sit awkwardly with Kyungsoo and make short talk with him.

So for the next hour Jongin tries his best to ignore Kyungsoo and finds himself getting very immersed in the movie. He doesn't even notice that throughout the movie Kyungsoo had slowly inched closer and closer to him until he was able to rest his head in his shoulder and then somehow moving down to lay his head on his lap.

It wasn't until Jongin got tired of the main actresses continuous crying that he realized the position that he and Kyungsoo were in. Realizing with much embarrassment that he was unconsciously twirling his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair he quickly stopped his motions he looked down so he could apologize and also find an excuse to leave the room, but was unable to say anything when he instead saw that in the Kyungsoo had laid down his shirt had ridden up showing part of his stomach. 

With a hitched breath Jongin saw how Kyungsoo's fingers slowly trailed up and down the visible parts of his stomach. 

His soft soft stomach.

Oh how he wished those fingers were replaced by his own. Softly trailing them up and down his stomach reaching towards his nipples, slowly tweaking them and causing Kyungsoo to loudly moan his name. 

Jongin's eyes slowly trailed up from Kyungsoo's tummy to the already erect nipples shown through his shirt to his smooth neck and chubby cheeks, and to his wide eyes. The beautiful eyes that featured in many of his wet dreams staring at him and-.

Wait. 

Why was Kyungsoo looking at him?

Through his haze Jongin hadn't even realized that Kyungsoo had been staring at him as well. Watching him as he practically fucked him with his eyes. 

Swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat he was about to stand up and apologize again when he saw that in Kyungsoo's eyes disgust nor even curiosity were shown in them. Instead Jongin saw something akin to a challenge in Kyungsoo's eyes. As if he was daring him to do something. 

Hypnotized Jongin held eye contact with Kyungsoo focused completely on him until he heard a soft "Jongin" come out of the elders mouth. 

He slowly leaned forward, looking at his lips to see if any other melody would come from them, not wanting to miss it. Not wanting to miss a single thing those lips did because they were the reason he couldn't sleep at night and couldn't concentrate during the day. 

He so badly wanted to lean further down and claim those lips for himself but then looked up again towards Kyungsoo's eyes and saw eyes so wide, making him seem even more innocent and irresistible. 

But he didn't want to make things hard for Kyungsoo. Didn't even know if he liked him the same way he did. And the urge to run was still in his systems, the urge to leave and never look back still painfully there. 

But it was so hard because he was so weak and Kyungsoo was too great of a temptation, destroying his resistance and making him slowly give in to temptation because really whenever something was about Kyungsoo he was just so so weak.

With this final thought Jongin slowly leaned down all the way and silently locked his lips with Kyungsoo's.

And for once Jongin thanked his weak resistance because if he had denied himself the touch of Kyungsoo's lips against his own any longer he would have been considered a madman.

The second his lips met with Kyungsoo's Jongin felt a spark in his chest light up. Slowly traveling around his body making him burn up even in the cool room. Making him feel as if he was glowing. Making him feel like he was grounded and flying at once and he realized that it was worth it. It was worth waiting because he was able to feel something as magical as Kyungsoo's lips on his own being able to feel Kyungsoo's warmth driving him crazy as he heard Kyungsoo softly mewl and moan into his mouth.

Working deeply into the kiss he slowly maneuvered himself on top of Kyungsoo, straddling his hips and moving his hands up over Kyungsoo to rest on each side of his head.

Jongin continued to kiss Kyungsoo until he was able to feel something hard poking at his stomach not realizing what it was until he heard a particularly loud moan come out of Kyungsoo's mouth and feeling the elders hips buck up into his own. He gasped and out of panic sat down between the shorter’s legs not even stopping to admire the trail of saliva that had them connected for a couple of seconds.

Jongin could feel himself burning up when he saw how sweaty Kyungsoo was and how nice he looked panting with a slight blush on his face.

Jongin felt blissed out as he leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo again, enjoying that Kyungsoo was kissing him back. 

I hope Kyungsoo is feeling as good as I am right now. 

Suddenly rushed with different thoughts Jongin stopped kissing Kyungsoo. 

What if he's doing this because he can't find a way to tell me to stop? Soo's so nice he probably wouldn't tell me. Oh my god am I forcing him to do this? Oh no what if-

"Jongin"

"Huh?" 

"Jongin look at me," he suddenly felt a hand on his chin forcing him to look down at Kyungsoo. "Jongin are you okay?"

"Kyungsoo! I-" clearing his throat to rid the ball rising in it he tried again and rushed out, "I am so sorry Kyungsoo, you see- I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to kiss you, I just-"

"You didn't?" Kyungsoo suddenly blurted out, the younger quickly seeing something akin to a heartbroken expression on the elder's face, but before he could make sure the elder had turned his face away letting go of Jongin's face at the same time.

It was quiet. 

The only sound being the movie that was still silently playing and the light sounds from the street outside.

Jongin slowly opened his mouth again, closed it then opened it once more.

Cautiously as if talking to a child Jongin said "No..." Seeing how Kyungsoo's face had once again looked at him. His eyes sparkling before but now dull and extra wide.

"Oh." Another pause. 

Jongin was about to climb off and head to their shared room to curse himself and maybe cry when he saw Kyungsoo's hands suddenly clench. Forming small fists as he gripped them harder and harder. 

He was about to ask Kyungsoo about it when he heard a small hiccup come from above him. Jongin looked up and saw how tear tracks had suddenly appeared in Kyungsoo's face. 

He was surprised but then he saw how much Kyungsoo's chest heaved up and down as he sobbed. His cries getting louder and louder by the second. Feeling his heart ache at the sight Jongin reached an arm out to try and remove the tears from his hyung's eyes when Kyungsoo quickly slapped his hands away and cried out, "Go away Jongin. I don't wanna see you. You" -hic- "you jerk. Get away from me.” pushing Jongin away from him Kyungsoo continued to cry wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Jongin saw how his hyung tried his best to not look at him, ignoring his questions and slapping his hands that tried to help him. And it suddenly hit him that he may not be the only that thought was in a one-sided relationship.

His heart flooding with warmth Jongin slowly crawled up to his hyung and slowly removed Kyungsoo’s hands from his face, carefully wiping the tears there himself, “Hey hey hyung, no no. That’s not true. I’m sorry. I do want to kiss you hyung.”

“You do?” Seeing how his face seemed to brighten up Jongin chuckled and nodded, moving his hand up from Kyungsoo's face to stroke his hair. 

“I do. I just...I just thought that I was forcing you to. I mean before you never showed any indication that you liked me and then you suddenly kiss me and I- hyung I was confused.”

“Forcing ,me? Jongin you idiot, I cannot believe you.”

“Ha yeah Sorry.” He stopped his stroking for a second before continuing again. “Hey hyung does this mean that you wanted to kiss me too?”

“Idiot.” Kyungsoo grumbled quietly, upset that Jongin hadn’t noticed him trying to come onto him. 

“What?” Jongin asked scrunching his face up to a frown.

“Nothing. Just kiss me you idiot.” he said moving his arms to wrap around his neck and bring him down to his lips.

Kissing Kyungsoo the second time felt almost as good as the first time for Jongin.

Only this time he felt happier knowing that the boy shared the same thoughts as him.

But his favorite part was still Kyungsoo moaning his name as he licked and bit at his lips.

They continued kissing until Kyungsoo started to slowly push Jongin off of him to sit in the couch as he straddled his legs, the rustling of the couch as they both moved the only sound as the movie had already ended a while ago. 

When Jongin had removed his lips from Kyungsoo's to his neck to suck pink marks there the elder had loudly moaned and started to buck his hips on to the younger’s crotch. Stopping Jongin from his doing long enough to moan next to Kyungsoo's ear.

Excited Kyungsoo moved his hands to the bottoms of Jongin shirt slowly tugging it up to try and remove it.

Which Jongin did, Kyungsoo using the opportunity to take his own shirt off.

As soon as he did, Jongin went back to Kyungsoo's neck the elder put his left arm on his shoulder wrapping it around his neck and the other pulling and tugging at his Jongin's hair. Rocking his hips while he moaned and mewled to Jongin's work.

It wasn't until Kyungsoo was panting and reaching for his zipper did Jongin start to panic. 

He wanted this but he still wasn't convinced that Kyungsoo really did like him, he also didn't want this to be a one time thing, he wanted this to be the first of the many times they did this. He was about to tell Kyungsoo when he heard him sigh, burying his bead in his neck giving him small pecks to his Adam's Apple.

"Alright you big baby, I know you're nervous I'll do it this time and you just sit there and look pretty okay?" Still kissing his neck Kyungsoo stood up to take his jeans and underwear off signaling to Jongin that he should too. Both sighing as their erections were released from their jeans.

Grinning Kyungsoo went back on Jongin's lap spreading his legs on either side of him with his feet planted on the couch. He leaned forward again and brushed his lips softly against Jongin's, panting against his mouth with their lips occasionally meeting in between.

"Hey do you have any lube hyung. We kinda need it." Jongin rasped out slowly. 

"Yeah-yeah just gimme a sec." Jongin watched as Kyungsoo suddenly shoved a hand between the couch cushions, while still keeping their lips locked in the kiss and then pulling it out with a bottle of lube in the palm of his hand.

Seeing Jongin's questioning look Kyungsoo chuckled and laughed out, "Baekhyun and Chanyeol always leave one here just in case. But I'm sure they won't notice if we use some hmm?" 

Kyungsoo then squirts some of the liquid on his fingers and rubs some on his hole for preparation. 

Jongin sees wide eyed as Kyungsoo's hand slowly trails over his hole and feels his breath catch as he watches him enter one inside himself.

Jongin watches mesmerized as Kyungsoo slowly enters finger after finger in his hole, slowly rocking his hips, fucking himself on his fingers. His head on Jongin's shoulder, letting him hear every sound that comes out of his mouth clearer.

He watches as Kyungsoo's face turns from one of pain to one of pleasure. 

Slowly Kyungsoo's moans get louder and needier, getting more and more desperate. 

His cock twitches as he watches Kyungsoo's fingers remove themselves from inside him and lifts his head from Jongin's shoulder tears in his eyes. Breathing a small "Now Jongin. I need you now. Uh finally." the last part coming as a whisper. Probably not meant for him to hear.

Jongin heard it though and stills as soon as he does. 

Suddenly realizing that he has made Kyungsoo do everything when the both of them wanted it just as much seems unfair so instead of letting Kyungsoo ride him he grabs him by his hips and gently drags him off of him and onto the space beside him. 

Suddenly with a panicked expression Kyungsoo grips at Jongin's arms and blurts out, "Jongin! Hey I-I thought you wanted this too. I'll-I’ll do all the work I promise just please please let me do this-" Kyungsoo looks close to tears when Jongin quickly grabs him by his hips and lifts him up and over his chest now that he had lied down once more. 

Still confused Kyungsoo looks down at Jongin and doesn't question the hands under his thighs pulling him up and up until he is practically sitting on Jongin's face.

Looking down Kyungsoo hesitantly tugs at Jongin's hair below him, "Hey Jongin? What are you doin-oh oh." Interrupted by the sudden flick of Jongin's tongue on his hole Kyungsoo lurches and makes a small 'o' shape with his mouth. 

Silently Jongin moves his arms to the back of Kyungsoo's thighs to spread them more, tightly gripping them as Kyungsoo starts to moan.

After a strong suck Jongin could swear he hears Kyungsoo purr and encouraged by it squeezes his cheeks and pushes them apart for more space for his tongue to enter all the while pushing Kyungsoo more down on him signaling to him to ride his face.

Gasping for air Kyungsoo obliges and slowly starts to move his hips over Jongin's face. Making small body rolls as he tries to get Jongin's tongue deeper inside him. Rubbing his nose against the side of his penis where his pubic hairs are when he needs a second to breathe properly again.

Jongin licks and sucks his jaw becoming sore quickly but the sounds coming from his hyung's mouths distracting him from pain long enough for him to try and bury his mouth more into Kyungsoo's hole.

Breathing heavily Kyungsoo's chest starts to heave and his knees start to tremble signaling that he was close as his moaning increases in volume.

Not wanting Kyungsoo to come before they have sex Jongin grabs Kyungsoo by his thighs and lifts him off him again ignoring Kyungsoo's whines and his wiggles as he tries to rock himself on Jongin as he looks for release.

Sitting back down on the couch Jongin sets Kyungsoo down on his lap and gets the forgotten lube from beside them and squirts some on his hard on making sure all of his length is covered. 

Realizing what Jongin wanted Kyungsoo grinned and put an arm around Jongin's neck and lifted himself up placing Jongin's cock at his entrance going down slowly as he tried to get used to Jongin's size while Jongin held his hips to steady him giving him small kisses to his neck and the side of his face with the occasional nip here and there.

Once he had him fully inside him Kyungsoo started panting and moved his head down onto Jongin's shoulder gently rotating his hips in a circle as he lifted himself off of Jongin's lap and slammed down again earning himself a groan from the younger and a small bite in his neck. 

He continued riding Jongin until Jongin had rolled his own head back onto the couch groaning Kyungsoo's name while gripping his hips with enough force to leave marks. Kyungsoo in turn moving his body back with one hand on Jongin's chest and the other behind him as he bounced on Jongin's cock, moaning when Jongin began to snap his hips up to meet halfway with Kyungsoo's.

Through slitted eyes Jongin gazed up at Kyungsoo as he continued to fuck himself on his cock licking his lips when he saw the blissed out expression on his face, his hair matted down from sweat his swollen and slick lips from their earlier kissing his body blotched and pink littering parts of his body as a general pink hue covered his body loving the way his eyebrows bunched up in the middle as he concentrated on bouncing up and down on him looking for release.

Moaning as he saw Kyungsoo looked ready to cum again. Suddenly realizing that Kyungsoo was too pretty to let this opportunity waste he once again raised Kyungsoo and off of him. Kyungsoo making a crying noise and looking at him as if he had just killed a dog. 

"Jongin. I want you baby, please don't do this, oh please let me do this Jongin."

Laying him down gently Jongin tried to ignore Kyungsoo's cries as he crawled on top of him again and slowly kissed and sucked at his torso giving him caring love bites over his tummy and close to his privates, but he snapped his head up when he suddenly heard a sniffle and looked up and saw that Kyungsoo was once again crying. 

"It's okay Jongin, I understand you don't want to have sex with me. I'll just -hic- I'll just go." Hiding his face from an incredulous Jongin he tried to stand up but Jongin grabbed his hands and raised them over his head with one hand, nuzzling his neck with his head and then looking up quickly at Kyungsoo's eyes, panicking when he saw that tears were still going down his face, cursing himself for making him cry again as he searched Kyungsoo's eyes and rasped out, "I'm so sorry hyung, I made you misunderstand again. I do want to have sex hyung, I just want to do it this way." 

Still snuffling Kyungsoo questioned "Like how Jongin?"

"Like this." Quickly grabbing his dick with the hand that wasn't holding his arms up he smashed back inside of Kyungsoo. He heard him gasp and looked up again to see his surprised expression. Quickly going out and going in again he saw Kyungsoo scrunch his face up and heave a trembling breath out. 

He continued at a slow pace until Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his waist and tried to push him in deeper inside of him. 

Groaning Jongin continued to make slow thrusts inside Kyungsoo until he heard him moan loudly and buck his hips up trying to get more friction slowly whining when Jongin was still thrusting slowly. 

"Jongin-Jongin please oh please go faster I-I need it, I can't take this you-." Missing the smirk on Jongin's lips Kyungsoo keeps blabbering pleas as he rubs himself on Jongin to try to convince him only stopping when Jongin suddenly releases his hold on Kyungsoo's hands and instead places them onto his hips to spread them more to allow him more access as he quietly grins and starts to pound into Kyungsoo.

Relishing in the sounds he's making as he repeatedly slams into him Jongin reaches down and tugs a nipple into his mouth to suck at while continuing to fuck him.

Looking up when Kyungsoo's moans start to get louder Jongin sees that Kyungsoo had rolled his head back again his eyes closed as he repeatedly hits his head on the edge of the couch from his thrusts seeing him bite his lips from ecstasy and he guesses that he had hit his sweet spot. HImself feeling in heaven from being inside of Kyungsoo.

Moaning at the sight Jongin leans a hand down to Kyungsoo's cock to tug and twist at it. 

Feeling pleased at the volume of his moans and the harsh tugs at his hair Jongin sighs happily and feels that Kyungsoo is once again close as his thighs start to tremble and feels him finish as he hits his sweet spot and give a harsh tug and suck at his sensitive parts, him following close behind.

Sighing happily Jongin deflates and lies down atop of Kyungsoo ignoring his quiet whine of protest, snuggling himself into his chest and letting out a contented sigh, not caring about the dried cum on his and Kyungsoo’s stomach’s.

Groaning grumpily Kyungsoo obliges and slides a hand through Jongin's hair and strokes it softly.

"You know I know that I'm new to this and all but I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to be the one cuddling me I mean I'm the one that cried twice during sex and took it up in the ass." Sounding grumpy but the fond smile on his lips betraying his real emotions. 

"But you're just so soft hyung. Softer than my pillow, how am I supposed to leave you now that I found you hm hyung?" 

Chuckling Kyungsoo sighs and kisses Jongin's head ignoring the sweat on it nuzzling his face into it after. 

"Loser you could've had me sooner if you weren't such a coward. I sent you so many hints that I wanted you." Kyungsoo said looking down at Jongin's hair crinkling his nose when Jongin suddenly raised his head making him shift and rub his knee into his calf.

"What do you mean hints? You never showed any hints."

Nearly cooing at the sight of Jongin with a confused frown and pouty lips on his face Kyungsoo blushes and focuses on pretending on being annoyed at the said boy. 

"Of course I gave you hints I mean today I fucking wore those shorts just to get your attention. You were taking too long and I was desperate. I usually wouldn't be caught dead in those shorts but I thought that you didn't think that I was sexy enough so I put them on for you, I was kind of hoping you thought I was good and I was hoping for you to I don't know asked me out or something." Ignoring Jongin’s surprised expression Kyungsoo buried his face in Jongin’s chest to try to and not let him see him blush from embarrassment.

"Wow." 

"What do you mean wow I practically just confessed to you that I've liked you for a really long time and you just say ''wow', Jongin how inconsiderate are you?" he said while wacking Jongin on his head with his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that Soo," sighing softly he raised Kyungsoo's head with two fingers on his chin "I was just surprised that you felt the same way about me, I like you so much Soo it makes me so happy to know that you like me back." gently smiling down at Kyungsoo Jongin leaned down and pecked at Kyungsoo's mouth.

"You better hope you did." sighing happily Kyungsoo put his head on Jongin's shoulder relishing in his warmth.

Closing their eyes they silently fell into a comfortable silence, the sounds heard outside a calm background noise.

...

 

"So Soo, how about round two?" Jongin whispers, hearing Kyungsoo snort into his shirt.

"Jongin we just had sex literally ten minutes ago and my ass is already sore, how can you think of sex at a time like this?" not bothering to lift his head Kyungsoo just taps his fingers onto Jongin's jaw.

"So that's a no to round two then?" Jongin mopes.

"No, It's a yes." smiling fondly Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head.

"Good, hey maybe next time instead of wearing shorts you could wear a maid outfit perhaps?"

"Don't push it Jongin." 

"Okay fine I’ll stop." pouting Jongin doesn't realize that Kyungsoo was grinning quietly at him.

 

….

 

"It better be pretty."

"What better be pretty Soo?" 

"The dress that you're getting me or else I won't ever say yes to any other fantasy you have."

Kissing Kyungsoo suddenly Jongin smiles blurting out a, "You won't regret it Soo," and "you're gonna look so hot in it I swear." 

Laughing Kyungsoo pecks the tip of Jongin's nose muttering a "Yeah, whatever." 

Tucking his face back into Jongin’s shoulder Kyungsoo falls asleep listening to Jongin's many fantasies of him crossdressing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im Sooups, I’m sorry if the first part was a bit slow. Or if the story in general was, but I’m still learning I hope that in the future my stories may become better. Including the smut I feel that that was especially strange but I felt really awkward and I couldn't really find the right words to say. + I know that in the beginning I said that the rest of the exo members went out to karaoke after the concert and I know that they are probably corpses from exhaustion after concerts but I needed an excuse to have kaisoo by themselves, sorry. Also please excuse any errors this may have. This was inspired by author Kaspian from other websites!
> 
> Also this is crossposted on AFF


End file.
